Birthday Suprises
by secretxdream
Summary: First Chapter: It is Arthur's 22nd birthday, and he gets to spend the night with his lover. And Merlin spends time with his lover. Merlin & Morgana mixed with Arthur/Gwen. The second chapter will be based on Merlin's birthday. BASED ON THE FUTURE
1. Arthur's Birthday

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me.**

**Thought I'd do some Arthur/Gwen mixed with some Merlin/Morgana. Hope you like it.**

Late at night in Camelot castle, a party is being held. This party is to celebrate Arthur's 22nd birthday. The Great Hall just had guests from the kingdom. This day was special to Arthur and Uther. Music was played out on the speakers, with everyone dancing. Gwen gracefully walked into the room, dressed in a pink and blue dress, with a small white flower in her wavy, dark hair. She smiled, looking down as she walked past all the other guests. Arthur stared at Gwen, feeling his heart melt to the ground.

"Oh my word!" Arthur quietly commented.

Merlin then walked in, he was dressed in his normal brown jacket, dark trousers and blue tunic. He wore no neck scarf this time. Merlin looked at the young Prince, and he smiled.

"Gwen looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Merlin asked.

Arthur had cleared his throat, pretending to ignore what Merlin said.

"You are an idiot, Merlin!" Arthur spoke.

"Oh, now come on, Arthur…" Merlin began to say.

Arthur shot Merlin an evil glare, meaning for him to shut up. Merlin kept his lips shut tight, and then looked down at the floor.

Soon enough, Morgana walked in. She caught some of the male attention in her maroon coloured dress. She didn't look at anyone. Morgana walked past Arthur and Merlin, both boys watching her walk on by. Arthur clapped Merlin on the back.

"You were saying?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur, and he sighed.

"You know then?" Merlin guessed.

Arthur nodded his head, rolling his eyes.

"I've know for ages!" Arthur responded. He chuckled. "You can't hide anything from me, Merlin." Arthur told him.

Arthur walked off, heading towards Gwen. He had a casual smile on his lips, blue eyes shining underneath the light.

Gwen laughed along with some of the other maids. She caught a glimpse of Arthur, and she curtsied.

"Sire." Gwen spoke softly.

"Guinevere." Arthur responded.

Gwen had smiled softly at him, seeing the other maids walk off. She didn't know what to say to him at first, her mind overtaken with so many words.

"Happy birthday." Gwen simply said.

"Thank you. Now, dance with me." Arthur request. He held out his hand for her to take.

Gwen wasn't sure if this was right, because Uther was watching at that moment. Gwen swallowed nervously, but she took his hand either way.

"Wouldn't your father mind?" Gwen asked.

Arthur led her to the middle of the room, ignoring his father's look.

"I don't care what he thinks; it is my night after all." Arthur answered.

Gwen nodded her head, unsure of what would happen the next day. Would she be banished? She hoped not. Arthur placed his arm around her waist, his hand holding onto her hand. Gwen smiled, placing her free hand onto his shoulder. Slowly, they began to dance to the music.

Merlin watched the Prince dance, and he couldn't help but smile. Morgana stood next to Merlin.

"They can't get enough of each other." Morgana commented.

Merlin turned his head, looking at Morgana. He smiled, and then looked back at the Prince.

"Well, they are in love after all." Merlin said.

Morgana breathed out, looking down at the floor. Merlin noticed what she was doing, and he looked back at her.

"I wish I could be doing that right now." Morgana said.

Merlin had arched his eyebrow up slightly, repeating her words in his head. He swallowed nervously, blinking twice. Should he? Could he?

"My Lady, would you-?" Merlin began to ask.

Morgana turned her head to look at him, a small blush forming onto her pale cheeks.

"Of course, Merlin." Morgana said.

Merlin outstretched his hand towards her. Morgana took his hand, and she smiled at him.

"I knew what you were going to say." Morgana told him.

Merlin had led her towards the middle of the hall. He caught a glimpse of the strange looks from the other servants and guests. Merlin stopped, and so did Morgana. They turned to face each other. Morgana placed her arms around his neck, a small smile perking from her lips. Merlin had placed his arms around her waist, and together, they moved to the music.

"I never actually thought I'd be doing this." Merlin admitted.

"Neither did I." Morgana agreed. She laughed softly.

"You look very beautiful tonight, my Lady." Merlin softly said.

Morgana's cheeks formed an even deeper colour of red, a wider smile breaking out of her lips.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana responded.

Arthur looked at Gwen, and he spun her around perfectly. Gwen now looked at him, a smile on her lips, a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"I must confess, you look stunning." Arthur said.

Gwen blushed, looking down at the floor for the moment. She was trapped in silence for a while, before she breathed out. Gwen lifted her head up, looking back at Arthur.

"I'm not. But you look good yourself." Gwen told him.

"Nonsense, you do look lovely." Arthur corrected her.

"If you insist, Sire." Gwen spoke.

"Guinevere, you can call me Arthur." Arthur told her.

"And you can call me Gwen." Gwen said back.

Arthur nodded his head.

"Fair deal." Arthur commented.

Shortly after, Arthur drew his lips closer to hers. Eventually connecting in a passionate kiss. His blue eyes were closed off. Gwen was shocked, but she responded back by closing her eyes. Soon they pulled away, Gwen rested her head on his shoulder.

Morgana and Merlin were watching. Morgana had a smile across her lips, her arms still around Merlin's neck.

"To be young, and in love." Morgana simply commented.

"Oh but I am, Morgana." Merlin said.

Morgana raised an eyebrow, her eyes widening. She looked over at Merlin, confused by his words. Merlin kissed her lips just the once. Morgana looked at Merlin, a smile on her lips, a sigh slipping out. She pulled herself closer to his body, a smile across her lips.

Arthur noticed what Morgana and Merlin did, and he couldn't help himself but smile. He knew about Merlin having feelings for Morgana, and tonight was the night that Merlin had confessed them. Arthur kept Gwen close to him, kissing the top of her head so gently.

Merlin looked at Morgana once more, and he kissed her again. His eyes closed off. Morgana kissed him back, gripping onto his jacket. Morgana closed her eyes, sinking into this kiss. She kept it going for a while, her head tilting one way. Merlin tilted his head the other way, his lips keeping the connection between them. They soon parted their lips away from each other, and Morgana now rested her head on Merlin's shoulder. He kissed the side of her head, happy to have kissed her now.

The two young couples continued to dance in each other's arms. The music went on, the party continued, and nothing could stop them. Even if these relationships were forbidden, they couldn't help themselves but become attracted.

**Feel free to review, and then I can improve for next time(:**


	2. Merlin's Birthday

**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me.**

**The final part to my story, it is now based on Merlin's birthday.**

"Merlin, time to wake up!" Gaius shouted out.

Merlin groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His body was being shaken, which was what he hated. Merlin knew that this day would come. He looked up at Gaius.

"Next time, don't shake my shoulders." Merlin requested.

Gaius chuckled. "I'm sorry." He simply said.

Merlin sat up, roaming his fingers through his short, black hair. "I guess Arthur will need my services…" Merlin moaned.

"Actually, no he doesn't." Gaius told him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. Why would Arthur not need him today? Merlin looked at Gaius.

"He what?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur wants you to have the day off." Gaius answered.

"Thank God." Merlin whispered. He clambered off the bed, flinging on his jacket.

"Happy birthday, Merlin." Gaius said.

Merlin groaned, that was exactly the reason he wasn't looking forward to waking up. He breathed out, looking up at Gaius.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to say it." Merlin insisted. He opened the door, heading down the set of steps. Gaius soon followed him, closing the door.

Gwen burst the door open, jogging slightly towards Merlin.

"Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed.

Gwen had smiled at him, and she held out a small box for Merlin to take.

"Happy birthday, Merlin." Gwen spoke softly.

Merlin had smiled at her, and he carefully took the box. He unwrapped it, and then opened the box. He looked inside, his blue eyes glistening.

"Wow." Merlin quietly commented. He pulled out a thread necklace. It held a sapphire stone, attracting to the eye. Merlin balanced the necklace on his hand, examining it so carefully. Merlin then smiled, his hand slowly closing to grip it lightly. "Thank you, Gwen." Merlin soon responded.

Gwen had smiled, and she quickly gave Merlin a hug. Merlin had returned the hug, breathing in. He soon pulled away, looking back at Gwen.

"Arthur wishes to see you in his chambers now." Gwen spoke.

Merlin nodded his head, walking past Gwen. Looking back at the door, Gwen smiled and soon followed him out.

Arthur stood in his chambers, he was looking out of the window. The door soon opened, with Merlin stepping inside. He walked forward, standing near the table.

"You wished to see me, Sire?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned to face Merlin, a grin across his lips.

"Yes, I did, Merlin." Arthur responded. He walked towards Merlin, and he smiled. "You have the day off today." Arthur announced.

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin said. He smiled widely.

"It is your birthday today, so that is a good reason to grant you this day off." Arthur commented. He looked at Gwen, who soon walked. "There is also something else for you, but you need to go to Morgana's chambers." Arthur added on.

Merlin had breathed in, feeling his body tense up. But he soon nodded, and he walked out of Arthur's chambers. Gwen looked at Arthur, and she smiled at him.

"Did she say yes?" Arthur asked.

Gwen nodded her head, a wide smile across her lips.

"Of course she did. She's glad that you gave Merlin the day off." Gwen answered.

Arthur smiled, walking towards Gwen.

"I'm glad." Arthur commented. He slipped his arms around Gwen, embracing her so gently.

Morgana sat on her chair, facing the small mirror. She looked at herself, feeling nervous. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head.

"Come in!" Morgana shouted calmly. She looked back at the mirror, swallowing nervously.

Merlin stepped inside, closing the door. He walked towards the middle of the room, breathing out. Merlin froze on the spot, looking at her back.

"Arthur sent me here…" Merlin began to explain.

Morgana had smiled, and she soon stood up. She looked at Merlin, walking towards him.

"Good." Morgana simply said. She stopped in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

Merlin had looked at her, his left eyebrow slightly arched.

"Why is that good?" Merlin asked her.

Morgana chuckled at him, moving her hands to hold onto his waist now.

"Because that means, we get to spend some time together." Morgana answered. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Your birthday present is me, there is no need to unwrap me." Morgana explained.

Merlin had chuckled, taking her face gently in his hands. His thumbs started to brush gently across her skin.

"You're my best present so far." Merlin commented.

"Well, I'll make sure you are happy, Merlin." Morgana promised him.

Merlin kissed her lips, and then pulled back to look at her.

"You always make me happy, just by looking at you." Merlin commented.

Morgana had blushed lightly, her green eyes looking up at his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you, Merlin!" Morgana beamed. She smiled widely at him, her arms going around his neck.

"I love you to." Merlin softly responded.

"Come here you gorgeous Warlock." Morgana said.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, his lips parting slightly.

"Wait, how did you-?" Merlin began to asked.

"I knew ages ago. You have to remember, that I am a Seer." Morgana answered straight away.

"Fair enough." Merlin commented.

Morgana smiled at him, breathing out so gently.

"As I was saying…" Morgana began to speak. She kissed his lips quickly, and looked up at him. "Come closer you gorgeous Warlock." Morgana finally said.

Merlin leant his lips closer to hers, feeling the attraction between them. Their lips touched, not pulling away from each other. Merlin kept a strong, but gentle grip around her waist. He loved this kiss, and would never ever want to let this go.

Morgana felt so happy to be in his arms, so happy to be in love with him. They may be different from each other, but they had a lot in common with each other. Morgana wanted this to last, wanted to feel this passion continue. Morgana knew that Merlin was the one who would make her feel safe, the one who would love her for who she was. All that mattered to her, was that Merlin did love her.

**And that's the end of the story, what did you think?**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
